


Thank you, Master

by fanficshiddles



Series: Master Loki [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, D/s, Dom Loki, Established Relationship, F/M, Fingerfucking, Kneeling, Loki - Freeform, Master Loki, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, NSFW, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Seidr, Teasing, Throne Sex, Tickling, Vaginal Fingering, collared, crawling, good girl, kissing boots, leash, threatened punishment, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Loki has a submissive pet, who loves and worships him with every inch of her body. She lives to please him. Always kneeling at his feet as soon as he enters his chambers. Ready for her ‘inspection.‘





	Thank you, Master

The sound of heavy footsteps coming down the corridor towards the door had her dashing over to said door. And before it was even open, she was kneeling on the floor with her head down and hands behind her back.

Loki stepped into the room and his lips curled into a big grin as his eyes landed upon her on the floor. Completely naked apart from the collar that he had gifted her. ‘Mmm, good girl. My lovely pet. Always eagerly waiting for me.’ He purred approvingly as he reached down and gently petted her head.

If she was a cat, she would have been purring. As her heart skipped a beat and she closed her eyes at his warm touch, leaning into his large hand.

He slid his hand down and cupped her chin, tilting her head back so he could see her face. That was her silent signal that she was allowed to use eye contact. 

‘Have you been behaving while I’ve been gone?’ He asked as he studied her face, watching closely for any sign of her lying to him.

But he found nothing but truth when she responded in her quiet and mouse-like voice.

‘Yes, Master.’

He smiled. ‘Such a good pet… Position yourself in your spot, ready for inspection.’ He said as he removed his hand from her, making her feel suddenly empty at the loss of his touch.

She knew better than to get up to her feet to walk to her spot, so on her hands and knees she crawled over to the circular dark green rug that was positioned a few feet away from the master bed.

Without any hesitation she leaned forward and pressed her forehead to the fluffy rug, her hands went back behind her back as she arched slightly, making sure her backside was up in the air for him, legs spread enough for what he wanted. The softness of the rug was soothing for her and grounded her, even as her mind started spinning at having her master back in her presence.

Even though it had only been a few hours.

Her ears were on high alert as all she could see was the rug. But she heard the clicking sound of Loki’s boots as he glided across the floor towards her gracefully.

Loki grinned from ear to ear as he watched his pet visibly tremble with excitement. Even after two years, she was still as eager to please him as she had been on the first day. He was always coming up with new and exciting ways to have fun with her, even test her at times. She was always kept on her toes with him, life was never dull.

‘Such beauty.’ He murmured as he circled her not only once, but twice. He knew that she was impatient, that was one thing he hadn’t been able to remove from her. But he quite enjoyed it, as it made it all the more fun making her wait and have her growing more anxiously impatient with every second that passed by.

It also gave him an excuse to punish or correct her whenever she let her impatience get the better of her.

His ears perked up when he heard her let out a small whimper at his touch as he placed his hand on her lower back. He slowly slit it up her spine, under her clasped hands, then back down again and across her bum. It still had some beautiful bruises painted over her skin, from her spanking a few days ago that they had both very much enjoyed. All inflicted by his hand.

He knew that if it was allowed, she would be wriggling in delight at his touch. But he was pleased that she knew to keep absolutely still for the inspection process, or his touch wouldn’t be as gentle as it was at that moment.

Her breathing quickened and she was struggling to remain calm as his hand dipped down between her legs, lightly touching over her folds, finding her wet as always, but more importantly cleanly shaved.

‘Such a good girl. All prepared for her Master.’ He cooed and cupped her intimately as he crouched down at her side, feeling the heat and wetness radiate off of her body onto his hand. ‘Who does this belong to?’ He asked, using his free hand to smooth her hair to the other side, so he could see half of her pretty face. She was blushing, as usual.

‘You, Master.’ She said without missing a beat.

‘And who does your body belong to?’

‘You, Master.’ She said again, even as he began to move his hand so he could slide two fingers through her wet folds.

‘Who does your  _mind_ belong to?’ He asked gruffly as he ghosted a finger across her clit, making her body jump.

‘You… Master.’ She whimpered.

‘Who do  _you_ belong to?’ He stilled, awaiting her answer.

‘You, Master. My  _entire being_  belongs to you.’ She said in desperation, to please him, hoping for a reward.

‘Good girl.’ Those two words were uttered from Loki as he thrust three fingers inside of her with ease, his thumb worried over her clit at the same time.

She bit down hard on her tongue as she moaned. His fingers felt heavenly as they twisted and curled, exploring her as if for the first time. He took his time, dragging the pads of his digits over her g spot that he always found with ease. His thumb lazily circled her clit in calculated strokes, he didn’t allow her to get too close to that edge that she so desperately wanted to get to.

It was torture for her as she had to keep absolutely still. When she wanted nothing more than to press backwards against those magic fingers he had, get them deeper.

Loki knew how hard it was for her. So he had some mercy on his poor girl.

‘You will come for me.’ He demanded.

That was all she needed as her body went off like a rocket. She was sure she could come on command from his voice, even without stimulation.

When Loki pulled his fingers from her, they were covered in her juices. He sucked them clean and stood up straight while his pet writhed on the rug, having collapsed down from the pleasure as her thighs had gave way.

As soon as her mind came back to her, she shakily got up on her hands and knees, turned towards her master and bent down to kiss his boots.

‘Thank you, Master. For allowing me to come and giving me such pleasure.’ Her voice was shaky, still coming down from her high.

‘You’re welcome, pet. You have been extremely well behaved of late, it was time you received a reward. Now, I want you to go use the bathroom and then get your leash. I need you with me this eve.’ He said as he reached down and stroked through her hair.

‘Yes, Master.’ She turned, about to crawl to the bathroom.

He smirked. ‘You may walk, pet.’

‘Thank you, Master.’ She said with a smile as she stood up and walked to the bathroom instead.

She loved it when Loki said that he  _needed_ her. Instead of just  _wanting_  her. She knew that sometimes having her there calmed him, being able to be in control of someone so willing was soothing to him. It reminded him of how powerful he was.

Loki was a fair Master. He had a sadistic side, was very strict and had tough rules in place for her, but he was also fair.

He didn’t stand for disobedience, which she learned quickly within the first few months of being his pet. But he was also playful and very attentive towards her. She always aimed to please him to the best of her abilities, as the rewards were always more than worth it.

She didn’t take long in the bathroom before she returned, grabbed her leash that matched her collar, then went straight back to him. She offered the leash to him in her palms as she bowed her head down.

‘Good girl.’ He praised as he took the leash and clipped it onto her collar.

She shivered in delight from his praise.

Loki strolled through the palace with his submissive pet in tow, right behind him. Everyone was used to the sight now, so never even took a second look. They all knew better by now than to stare for too long at his naked submissive. He was incredibly possessive and protective over her.

As Loki sat on the throne, she knelt down beside him on the floor at his feet. But he always gave her an emerald green cushion to kneel on, which was incredibly comfortable. She always thanked him for that comfort. As she knew that he could easily take it away and make it more of a punishment to be there than a privilege. Though they both knew that she would still feel honoured to be there with him.

People of Asgard came to King Loki for answers to their problems. He was smooth talking and always managed to get his own way, whether it was for the good of the people or not. But it was still long and tedious for him.

That’s why he was glad to have his pet with him. He kept petting her head softly, sometimes massaging her scalp or running his fingers through her brown locks. It was soothing for him and kept him calm.

She certainly would never complain. She adored being there with him, down at his feet as he did his Kingly duties. Just having him touch her in any way was always thrilling for her.

‘Well that was tedious.’ Loki groaned as the last person left the throne room, the guards leaving too as they shut the door behind them.

Loki slid his hand into her hair again and grabbed a fistful. He gave her a tug as he spoke. ‘Come here, pet.’

She stood up, her legs slightly weak from being in the same position for so long. But she had become accustomed to it.

Loki took her on his lap and she curled up against him, burying her face into his neck. That was always her favourite part of the day, when he just held her. She could feel him take in her smell too as he pressed his nose into her hair.

‘Is there anything I can do for you, Master?’ She asked quietly.

‘There is indeed. How kind of you to ask.’ He grinned wickedly at her, and she knew that look too well. He was in a mischievous and playful mood.

With ease from his strength, he turned her on his lap so she was straddling over him. He used his Seidr to free his cock, not wanting to wait by doing it himself.

He was always hard and wanting for her, just like she was always wet for him. So he decided to skip the foreplay and he just gripped her hips and eased her down onto his cock. She let out a wail of pleasure as he filled her up so well.

She was a little confused, as normally when he had that certain look on his face he usually teased her for sometimes hours upon hours. Before even thinking about allowing his cock to enter her.

But he had lulled her into a false sense of security. As using his Seidr, he had her hands bound behind her back and as he commanded her to keep moving up and down on him, an evil grin formed on his face.

She felt her stomach swirl, knowing that look too well. But her mind was shutting down from the pleasure as she rode him fast and hard. Her breasts bounced up and down right on front of his face, he couldn’t help himself from leaning down to suckle on her nipples. Before putting his plan into action.

He lightly ran the tips of his fingers up her sides, making her squeal and her body jerked. Then she clicked on what he was planning to do with her.

Loki showed no mercy as he started tickling her. She was completely helpless, even though she was the one straddling him. With her hands tied behind her back, she couldn’t protect herself from his tantalising fingers. She was distracted and lost her rhythm, but the way she wriggled around as she laughed and screamed from the tickling was enough to keep them both in heightened pleasure.

‘Keep bouncing, pet.’ Loki said in warning, his voice strained slightly from the way she was moving and how her body clenched so wonderfully on his cock.

She struggled to think straight as her laughter was forced from her. He didn’t relent, even after he came himself. He kept up her torture.

‘Please, Master… May I come?’ She begged between laughter and crying, as it became too much.

‘No. Not yet.’ He growled.

That’s when she realised he was hard again. Being a god, his stamina was pretty incredible. He was known to come multiple times, even then he still didn’t get tired that easily.

His fingers were spidering up and down, over her hips, ribs, stomach, armpits and breasts. He knew all of her weak spots and used that to his advantage.

But she couldn’t control it, because of the laughter she struggled to hold off on her orgasm. It was too distracting.

Loki knew she was close and that it was near impossible for her, but that’s what made it so much fun for him. She was always so well behaved, he had to throw a spanner in the works on occasion. He had discovered on the very first day that she was extremely ticklish, her body very sensitive.

So when he felt her gush over his cock and tighten drastically, it came as no surprise to him. But he still laughed wickedly as his fingers stilled on her sides, she collapsed forward and went limp on him.

‘Tsk, tsk, pet. I didn’t give you permission to come.’ He whispered in her ear as he slid an arm around her, to hold her close to his body, the metal from his armour dug into her skin.

‘I… I’m so sorry… I’m sorry, Master. I’m so sorry.’ She sobbed, her mind a complete jumble but all she could think about was how she disobeyed her Master.

‘No worries, pet. But you  _will_  need to be punished when we return to our chambers. Do you understand?’ He said firmly as he rubbed her back with one hand, her wrists becoming freed, and his other hand cupped her bottom at the same time so she knew exactly what he was meaning for a punishment.

It didn’t go unmissed by Loki that her body shook in anticipation. And he full well knew it was the thought of being draped over his lap while his hand punished her backside.

‘Yes, Master. I understand.’ She said quietly as she hid her face into his neck.


End file.
